theredthreadprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
About the Authors
The authors of The Red Thread are Meep and Trick, two good friends who have been working on the story on a near daily basis since 2013. Meep Meep, aka meepindoodle, had intended to become a teacher, but is finding the idea of working in a library to be much more alluring. Interests of hers include Ace Attorney, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Undertale, The Walking Dead Game, Accel World, Team Fortress 2, and various YouTube personalities. She likes to draw and write, but she considers herself somewhere between decent and mediocre at both. She has another original story tucked away, titled My Country Tisofthee, that she's had since middle school yet is nowhere near as massive as TRT. She can be found on Tumblr under the same name. To Meep, TRT is both a passion project and a perfect way to exercise creativeness without worrying about deadlines or standards set by anyone but herself. She holds an immense amount of love for the story and its characters in her heart, even when she's not actively engaged in development or her interest has wandered elsewhere for the time being. She's of the mind that this project and the relationship she's forged with Trick in the meantime has been one of the most significant and meaningful things to happen to her in all her years online. She would like to kiss a great many of Trick's characters. Trick's got a lot of charming or handsome characters in need of a good smooching, and Meep is revved and ready to take on the job. Trick Trick is currently between jobs and looking to eventually apply to college but simply hasn't found an enticing avenue worth pursuing yet; meaning she really doesn't know what she wants to do with her life yet though there are a number of options up for consideration. Other interests/inspirations include Undertale, Pokémon, Life Is Strange, NANA, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Twin Peaks, various YouTube personalities and Scott Pilgrim to name the most recurring ones. Trick has been drawing from a young age was was partially taught by her uncle who was the only artist in the family and spent much of her child drawing up stories with her cousin, Mike. While a decent artist to her credit, Trick considers herself a subpar writer at best (likely due to not being a big reader.) Other projects include Tulpa, Playlist: Tales from Downbeat City, Bloodlines and Crosshatching and My World and Yours and is in addition partially helping another friend write a book featuring many of her own characters. Her work is scattered as a whole but she now primarily posts on Tumblr blog, MakeMyWorldPleasantAgain. The Red Thread is to date the second longest collaborative project Trick has ever worked on, the original canceled over time and invoked nowhere near as much passion as TRT currently does. To Trick, the project is a welcome reprieve from worry and stress and a way to practice world-building and managing an array of complex characters and their equally complex relationships. Is there were currently a suitable format for the web of stories to exist outside of two people having fun there would be efforts to make it happen. As it stands right now, it's a testament t the relationship shared by the two authors themselves. These characters and the altered world they inhabit are the crowned jewel of things Trick cares about at this point in time and getting to experience growth as a creator alongside Meep has been an honor and a privilege. Trick thinks Meep's characters are the bomb-diggity and would like to giggity giggity a hefty sum of them. At the very least through other characters because Trick would rather not go down in history with the same individual in a committed relationship with a plush toy of Twilight Sparkle. Though for Meep's amazing and endearing characters this might just be worth it - only time will tell. Category:Browse